


Rebound

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Comfort Sex, Communication, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Nog comforts Jake after a break up. Things escalate.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



> A certain someone asked if I could write more softness between Jake and Nog. I have tried.

It was a night like any other. Nog was reading from a padd and Jake was out with his latest girlfriend. Nog sighs. He’s damn sure this one will be the one for him. She’s pretty, she’s smart, she’s not going anywhere any time soon. She’s perfect for him. 

Nog realises he needs to go to bed. His bed time’s creeping up on him. 

He stretches out and throws the padd to one side. Night time routine begins with pajamas and teeth brushing.

While standing in the mirror, Nog hears Jake coming. He doesn’t know this but Nog’s hearing is acute enough to hear upstairs, down stairs and both neighbours. 

The doors swoosh open and Jake storms in and runs straight to his room. Nog frowns to himself. “Evening to you too, Jake.” Nog says sarcastically.   
“Not now Nog, I’m not in the mood.” He calls back from his room.  
Nog finishes up in the bathroom and quietly wanders to Jake's door. “Jake, you okay buddy?”

There was a silence. Enough silence for Nog to listen for any movement behind the door, which there wasn’t. 

“She broke up with me.” He mumbles from under the covers.  
Nog is genuinely hurt by that. “Oh Jake, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Can - Is there anything … You know what, I’ll just leave ya to it. Good night.”  
As Nog turned away, Jake called him back. “No, I’m sorry. I - I could actually do with the company.”  
Nog was shocked to hear that too. “Okay. Mind if I come in?”  
“Please.”

Nog entered the dark room to see Jake curled up in his sheets, staring at the wall.

Nog quietly made his way over, perching himself on the edge of the bed. “You wanna talk about it?”  
Jake sniffed. “She ur .. She’s transferring. She doesn’t think this is gonna work long distance.”  
Nog reached out for his shoulder. “Oh I’m sorry. That's a little pessimistic of her.”  
Jake hummed sadly in agreement.  
“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? A hot drink or … Some comfort item?” Nog really has no idea what he’s supposed to say here, and considering how often it happens, he really should.  
Jake shook his head. “Can you just .. stay here? With me tonight? I don’t wanna be alone right now.”  
Nog took pity on his friend. “Of course. We sharing?”  
Jake sniffed and laughed. “Yeah. Get in here.”

Nog jumped at the chance to get in Jake's bed. It's funny actually how since getting accommodation, they spend a lot of time in each other's rooms, like a sleep over in your own house.   
Jake moved over, giving Nog room to snuggle in. Ever since they started doing this, they automatically fall into a spooning pose, Nog always tucked under Jake.

Jake held him tightly. Nog can feel him shaking, on the verge of tears, but Nog doesn’t mind being his 5”2 teddy bear. It makes them both feel better. Jake’s heartbeat returns to a steady pace and his breathing is less forceful. Nog smiles, embracing the slight difference he’s made.

“Better?” He whispers.  
Jake nods, still keeping him close.  
“I’m sorry it didn’t work out Jake, but you’ve always got me.” He says, holding Jake’s arms.  
Jake sniffed another laugh. “Yeah. Pals before gals.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Jake continued to smile into his best friend. Then a wild thought ran through his mind. “What about you?”  
“Huh?”  
Jake looked slightly less comfortable. “What if … What if you get a girlfriend?”  
Nog smiled. “We both know I’m not getting a girlfriend, Jake. C’mon”  
Jake was even less comforted by that statement. “Oh don’t say that. You never know who you’ll meet.”  
Nog swallowed. “Yeah. If you say so.”

Jake didn’t like that response either. “Hey, why are you so down on yourself?”  
Nog perked back up. “I’m not. I just know that I won’t be getting a girlfriend anytime soon.”  
Jake squints. “Nog … Are you trying to tell me something?”  
“No.” But Nog really wanted to say ‘You shoulda worked it out by now.’  
Jake sinks back down onto his cushions. “If you say so.”  
Nog settled back in against Jake. “Good night.”  
“Good night.”

…

Over the next few hours, Jake pondered. He keeps thinking about Nogs choice of words. He can’t turn off the emotions of his break up, but thinking about Nog’s weird behaviour keeps his mind off it. There’s something about what Nog said that doesn’t sit right with him. Why was he so chipper to say that he wasn’t getting a girlfriend?  
“Oh my god, you’re gay!”  
Nog jumped awake. “What?! What is it?”  
Jake smiled to himself. “I figured it out. Nog. Are you gay?”  
Nog was still adjusting to consciousness. “Jake, I have work tomorrow. What are you talking about?”  
Jake cuddled him harder. “Is that why you said you’re not getting a girlfriend? Because you wanted a boyfriend?”  
Nog didn’t really want to answer that while getting squeezed to death. “Jake. I -I don’t know. This isn’t really the time or place for this conversation.”

Jake let go and sat up, leaving Nog falling off the bed. “Please. I just need closure.”  
Nog grunts. “To be honest, Jake, I don’t actually know.” He starts to sit up too.  
“What? How can you not know?”  
Nog rests against the headboard. “I just .. don’t know. As we’ve established, I suck at talking to women, and I’ve never tried with a guy, so I don’t know yet.”  
“Oh. That makes sense.”  
Nog starts to relax again.  
“Wait a minute.” Nog sighs. “Have you even had your first kiss?”  
Nog sulks. “No, actually, I haven’t.”  
“Nog, why didn’t you say something?”  
Nog sank further. “Because it doesn’t matter. I’m happy as I am, right now, with you.”

Jake ruminates on that too. Nog started falling asleep again.  
Jake frowns at Nog. “Nog … Do you like .. me?”  
Nog opened his eyes, just a slither. “Jake, do we have to talk about this now?”  
“I’d like to know since we’re sharing a bed.”  
Nog grumbles again. “Fine. For the sake of argument, let's say I do. Lets say I’m gay and appreciate our time together, platonically or not so. Let's say I didn’t want to tell you like this because you just went through a break up and I don’t want to sound like a manipulative little Ferengi praying on your heartbreak. I - I wanted to tell you properly, or wait for it to go away, but you wouldn’t let me. You’re the only guy I’ve ever liked, but that's still more than any girls. Happy?”

Jake took all that in. “Nog, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
Nog shrugs, looking down at the blankets, away from Jake. “I dunno. You were always looking for girls and I didn’t think I had a chance without ruining our friendship. But I guess I still ruined it. I’m sorry. I’ll go back to my own room.” Nog threw the sheet off and kicked his legs off, but was stopped by Jake grabbing his arm.  
“No, don’t go. I don’t feel any different about you. You can stay here.”  
Nog took his arm back. “Why? You know how I feel about you, and I know you don’t feel the same way. I shouldn’t have confused the matter, just because I’m confused. Good night, Jake.”

Nog stood back up. Jake dragged him back down. “Nog, I’m sorry I didn’t notice. I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I wish you’d have said something. We could have tried it out and then you’d know you’re not confused.”  
Nog continued to look away. “But you’re not confused. If I become your next break up, who do you turn to? Who do I turn to?” Nog was about to cry.  
“We turn to each other. If it doesn’t work out, that’s fine. I would never trade our friendship for anything. I want you to be happy too, Nog.”  
Nog choked back tears and laughter. “I’ll be happy as long as you are, Jake-”  
“So let's try it. Me and you. We already share a bed. We live together. I know your routine.”

Nog hesitated. “Are you sure? I feel like it’s too soon.”  
“Too soon? How long have we known each other?”  
“5 years.”  
“See. If you don’t want to answer now, that's fine, but .. please, just don’t leave this bed.”

Nog considered. “Are you sure you’re okay with me being here?”  
“Of course. Nog, it never even occurred to me that we might make an amazing couple. I love your company. I’d like to see where this goes. If you’ll have me.”  
Nog thought it over, but his heart had full control over his head right now. He just heard his name and ‘love’ in the same sentence. “Okay. We can see how things go.”  
Jake got all giddy putting them back in bed and cosy again.

“So I’m like … your boyfriend now?” Nog whispers, still smiling, Jake wrapped around him.  
“Yeah. I guess so.”  
“And you’re okay with that?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Nog shrugs. “I’m not sure how our dads would feel about it.”  
“We don’t have to tell them. They don’t need to know.”  
Nog laughed. “So you tell him about all your lady friends but not your guy friends?”  
“Oh don’t take it like that. We just don’t have to make it public knowledge until we want it to be.”  
Nog was warmed by that kind of confidence. “Yeah. We’re adults. We can make those kinds of decisions, right?”  
“Right. Just me and you.”  
“Pals before gals.”

…

“Jake?”  
“Uh huh?”  
“I’m not tired anymore.”  
Jake sniggered. “Me neither. Sorry about waking you up.”  
“It's fine. I’m suddenly all … excited.”  
“Me too.”  
Nog’s heart starts racing. “It's like, we’re on this little adventure.”  
“Right.”  
“I’m on an adventure .. with my boyfriend.” Nog laughs. “I have a boyfriend.”  
“Nog, calm down, you’re making me tingle.”  
“I - I can’t. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Jake suddenly has an idea. “I ur think I know how to fix it.”  
Nog is curious. “Really?”  
“Yeah, turn around.”  
Nog rolls over so he’s facing him.  
Before he can get a word in, Jake kisses him.

Nog’s entire world just stopped. He closed his eyes and fell into it.

Jake separated them. “How’d you feel now?”  
Nog looked up at him. “Better, actually.”  
“You wanna keep going?”  
Nog just nods. Jake scooped him up, even closer and took his mouth back. Nog’s leg shook slightly. He’s not sure what to do, but it feels good. He trusts Jake. He likes being pressed against him, chest to chest, feeling him breath and enjoying his body heat.

Jake tilts his head and opens his mouth. Nog follows suit, touching tongues and only fueling his excitement.  
Jake closes it off. “I’m not going too fast, am I?”  
Nog shakes his head.   
Jake sighs in relief. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”  
“You could never make me uncomfortable, Jake.”

Jake looked into Nog’s eyes. He can feel his heartbeat. He can taste him. The hand holding his face slides up toward Nog’s ear. Nog’s breath hitches. His eyes close.  
“Is - Is that nice?” He whispers.  
“Mhmnm” Nog mumbles back.  
Jake runs his hand even further up. Nog gasps. “Would you like more?”  
“Yesplease.”  
Jake continues his little exploration of Nog’s lobes. He likes seeing Nog’s reactions. Maybe he bucks, or moans, or giggles. 

Nog’s grip on Jake’s shirt tightens. “Does this excite you?” Jake whispers.  
Nog huffs a laugh. “It obviously excites you.”  
Jake stopped. “I didn’t know you noticed.”  
“How could I not? It's basically leaving an imprint on my belly.”  
Jake froze up. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”  
“What? No, I didn’t say I minded.” Nog looked down.

Jake wasn’t sure how to go about this.   
Nog took the lead. “I assumed that's why you were touching my ears.”  
“Oh. Did you want to take it further?”  
“Will you keep touching my ears?”  
“Of course.”  
“Can I touch your …” Nog gestured to Jake’s erection.  
“Sure.”

Nog stroked right up the front of Jakes trousers. He didn’t change for bed earlier.   
Jake tensed and relaxed at the sensation. Nog did it again. Same reaction.  
“Is there a way I’m supposed to do this?” Nog asked, still stroking the shape.  
“Ur .. Well, I kind of grip it?”  
“Oh, I can do that”  
Jake laughed and pulled his bottoms down. Nog gently took hold of it and continued to stroke.  
“It feels heavy.”  
Jake laughed again. “Not a word I’ve ever heard for it.”

Nog giggled along. He likes this trust they have, this moment of intimacy. Jake is obviously enjoying himself. “Am I doing it right?”  
Jake was completely phasing out. “You’re doing great, Nog.”  
“So … Is this supposed to go inside people?” Nog said like he was asking a casual question about his day.  
Jake laughed. “Well yeah, thats what sex is.”  
Nog was still looking at it curiously. “I don’t think it’ll fit.”  
“Whut?”  
“What?” Nog looked up.

“Oh? Did you want …?” Jake couldn’t finish that sentence.  
“Oh, I just assumed …. I mean. We are boyfriends now. We could.”  
Jake thinks his heart just stopped.  
“Sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself.” Nog stopped touching Jake.  
“No, wait, did you want to have sex?”  
“Urm .. Yeah, I guess. You’ve done it before, right?”  
“Yeah… But that doesn’t mean we have to, if you’re not sure.”  
Nog brought his hands to his chest nervously. “I’d very much like you to be my first, but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about being with a guy.”

Jake smiled and brought his face to match his. “Nog, if I had a problem with being with another guy, I wouldn’t be here.”  
Nog stopped breathing. “Then can we have sex?”  
“If you’re sure.”  
“I am.”  
Jake was getting excited now. “How did you wanna go about this?”  
“I - I’m not sure. This isn’t how I imagined it. But thats okay. Urm, how did you do this with females?”  
Jake blushed. “Urm.. I’m not sure the mechanics are the same.”  
“I don’t know how to tell you this, Jake, but they basically are.”  
“Huh?”

Nog took Jake’s hand and put it between his legs. Even though the onesie, Jake can feel the basic outlines of his folds and lack of external genitalia.  
“Nog, where’s your penis?”  
“My what?”  
Jake was even more confused now. “My - You just were just touching it.”  
“OH! It’s inside right now.”  
“Did you wanna get it out?”  
“I don’t need it out.”

Every answer was confusing Jake even more. With Nog still looking at him, equally confused, Jake opted for a different approach. “How about we get you out of those pajamas?”  
“That sounds nice.”  
Jake sat up, peeling his own top off while he was at it. Nog kneeled up and undid his zip. Jake joined in and helped pull it down and off for him.  
Nog happily stripped naked. “You know, I’ve never seen another male naked.”   
“Is that so?” Jake pins Nog down, kissing his neck and caressing him.  
“We’re not supposed to get naked.” Nog says laughing about it.

Jake freezes up. “Probably should have asked.”  
Nog continues to smile. “I don’t mind though. It’s kinda nice to be touched.”  
“Oh you like that?” Jake ran his hands down his sides.  
Nog made a happy high pitched noise. “Yes, like that.”  
Jake continued to rub and stroke anywhere he could get his hands. Nog laughed, kicked, gasped, moaned and every noise under the sun before Jake got his hands near the good bit.

“Oh my gosh, it's wet.”  
Nog stopped. “Does - Does yours not get wet?”  
Jake inspects his fingers. “Ur. Women do, yeah.”  
“But boys don’t?”  
Jake laughs. “Well no, it’s on the outside.”  
“Oh, that makes sense.”  
“Speaking of .. Should I ..?” Jake slides his finger tips along Nog’s folds.  
Almost like Nog forgot what they were doing. “Oh, yes. Urm .. Lower. Left. There.”

Jake pushed his fingers in. Nog’s mouth opened a smidge, but his eyes were fully stuck in the middle distance.  
“You okay?”  
Nog pulled a face. “Yeah. That's not how I thought it would feel.”  
“You have to tell me if you’re not okay, okay?”  
“Uh huh.”

Jake slowly shoved further in. Nog’s mouth opened more, and he seemed to shrink into his shoulders. Jake pulled back and pushed in again. Nog took a deep breath and seemed to relax. Jake did it again, and again, and again, slowly getting faster. Nog became more and more comfortable. He got warmer, his body relaxed, his breathing was deep and steady.   
“How am I doing?” Jake asked quietly.  
“I feel really good right now.”

Jake can see the blush on his face, his arms above his head, legs comfortably spread for him. “You look really good right now.”  
Nog gives him a wobbly smile back.  
Jake blushes back. He likes this moment they’re having. “Shall we move things along? I don’t mind if you wanna stay like this for a while?”  
“No, no, you can fuck me.”  
Jake was taken aback by that. “Nog, where did that come from?” He said, nervously smiling.  
“Oh, sorry. I was little - in the moment.”  
“That's okay. I just didn’t expect it.”

Jake took his fingers back and held him, passionately kissing the living daylights out of him. Nog liked all the touching that was happening here, their bodies pressed together like this. Jake suddenly remembered. “Wait, I need to get something.” He kneeled up and reached into the little bedside drawer.  
“What is it?”  
“Protection and lube.”  
Nog sat up slightly to watch. “I’m not gonna get pregnant.”  
“Well, no, but I haven’t exactly been to see Bashir recently either.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“It’s a just in case. Temporary, you know.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Better safe than sorry.”

Jake was already warming the lube up in his hands. “Exactly, and since we’re not sure if we want this to be station news yet-”  
“Oh my gosh you’re right. It’d look weird if we both went to Bashir with the same problem.”  
Jake put Nog back on his back “And I wouldn’t want to put my boyfriend through that.”  
Nog was getting all wound up all over again. “Thats me. I’m your boyfriend.”  
Jake lined his hips up with Nog’s, and rest’s over him, face to face. “That’s right. You’re my boyfriend.” He slowly shoves forward.

“Ah..”  
“You okay?”  
“Mhmn.”  
Jake watches his face as he presses on, getting slightly deeper.  
“Ah, ah, wait. Hang on.”  
Jake stops.  
“Go back again.” Nog was breathing in short sharp bursts.  
Jake pulled back slowly.  
“Okay, there. Forward.”

Jake slid back in, until Nog stopped him again and put them in a much easier rhythm.  
“Sorry. Still adjusting.”  
“That's okay. You just say when.”  
Nog smiles through his panting, his eyes wobbly in his head, his eyelids low and lazy.  
Jake liked watching Nog take it like this. He likes making him moan. He likes how natural this feels. It was while getting caught in the moment like this that Jake moved further in by accident.  
“Ah!”  
“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry-”  
“No, it's okay, keep going.” 

Jake thrust in, harder, deeper, causing Nog to arch and groan. He mumbles his name. Jake can see him sweating, he almost looks on the verge.  
“You nearly there?” Jake pants out, becoming weak himself.  
“Tell me you are, please, Jake.”  
“Close. Ugh, so close.”  
“Yes, yes please, Jake, please.”  
The look on Nog’s face alone was enough to ruin him. “You want it in you, huh?”  
Nog gripped the sheets hard. “YES.”

Jake felt it coming, there was no stopping it. The air in his lungs no longer exististed and the selfish drive to climax made him force himself all the way in. He grabbed for Nog’s hips and shuddered into his shoulders.   
Nog must have gone with him, as when Jake looked up, Nog was rosey red, out of breath and his leg was shaking.

Jake did his best to breathe properly. Nog did the same thing. Jake smiled. Nog smiled back. Jake laughed. Nog laughed. Before they knew it, they were both laid naked laughing at absolutely nothing.

When they finally calmed down.  
“How was that? Jake asked.  
“I -- am very tired.”  
“Oh my gosh, your routine. I’m sorry. I’ll let you sleep.” Jake kissed him on the cheek and sat up to fix the mess.  
“Hey.” Called out.  
Jake spun back around.  
“Thank you.”

Jake felt like jelly, but hearing that made him feel warm and fuzzy all over again.  
Nog couldn’t actually stay awake beyond that point. He just passed out, half tucked into Jakes sheets, half on Jake’s pillow. Jake cleaned himself up enough to slide back into bed, still warm and cuddle up to Nog. His boyfriend.  
“G’night Nog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
